


Worshiping a Goddess

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Co-workers, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione confronts her boss and things get heated.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 26
Kudos: 182





	Worshiping a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my soulmate/spirit animal Lux!!!! I know it's early, but Theo wanted to come :D

“Nott!” Hermione yelled, storming into his office late Friday afternoon. 

“Yes, Granger?” Theo replied, nonplussed. 

“Do you care to explain this to me?” Hermione knew she was screeching, but she couldn’t stop. 

“Have you lost the ability to understand how to read the budget proposal? I assure you it’s the same format we’ve been using for the last three years you’ve worked here.” 

“I know how to read it,” she sneered. “What I am wondering is why there is a new person, who doesn’t work here by the way, listed in my department. The department that is currently  _ one  _ person by the way.”

Hermione worked for Theo at Nott Inc as the head and sole member of his security division. While that might make her sound like a glorified security guard, she was actually the one who went out and placed wards on properties or possessions. Hermione was one of the best ward builders and breakers in the world, and Theo Nott paid a pretty penny to employ her. 

“And as CEO,” Theo spoke slowly, as if she were a child. “I have decided to allocate more money to your department and have you hire someone to assist you.”

“Assistant? You think I need an assistant?” Hermione’s voice rose in volume with each word. “What are they going to do? Read witch weekly and get me tea all day? That is a waste of their time and your money.”

Theo stood up from his desk and flicked his wand at the door. Hermione felt the magic of the spell she designed wash over her. It locked and silenced the room, but also discouraged anyone from approaching. It had only taken her a day to figure out how to combine the locking and silencing spell, but it took a full month to figure out how to modify the Muggle-repelling curse to work on all humans and combine it with the other spell. 

“Daphne Greengrass is going to be a wonderful addition to your team. She’s smart and ambitious.”

“Daphne? Really Theo? And since when did someone need to be smart to make a damn cuppa?”

“Hermione, you need to ca—”

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down Theo Nott or I swear to Merlin I will hex you. I don’t need an assistant; I can get my own fucking tea. I don’t want anyone working under me.”

“If you would just let me ex—”

“Explain what? That because I’m a woman that I can’t do the job alone?”

“What? What does being female ha—”

“Or is it because I’m Muggleborn you think I need someone with more magic in their blood? Daphne is  _ pureblood  _ so she  _ must _ be better. Is that what you thi—” 

Hermione’s words were cut off as Theo slammed her back against his door and pressed his mouth against hers. Hermione was so shocked she was kissing him back before she had realised her lips were moving. She yelped in pain as one of Theo’s hands wrapped in her hair and pulled sharply and Theo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hermione placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. 

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Hermione asked, panting. 

“You wouldn’t shut up, so I thought it was worth a chance,” Theo admitted. “Plus, you are hot as fuck when you’re angry.”

Hermione stared at her boss, mouth open. They flirted constantly but she wasn’t sure if that was his personality or if he liked her. She had fancied Theo for months, but because of his position had never approached him about her feelings. 

“And how do you feel about me the rest of the time?”

“Are you serious?” Theo asked. “I’m mad for you. Why do you think I flirt with you so much? Because I  _ don’t _ like you? I thought you were smart.”

Hermione took a few seconds to think back over her interactions with Theo in light of the new information and grinned. He really  _ had _ been flirting with her. 

“Why didn’t you make a move?”

“Because, while I may be ambitious, the thought of you accusing me of sexual harassment or hexing my bollocks off wasn’t something I was willing to risk.”

“Ask me now?” Hermione teased him. 

“What?”

“Ask me how I feel about you.”

“Hermione,” Theo started, a small smirk on his face. “How do you feel about me?”

“I think you’re nice, and wouldn’t mind if you wanted to fuck me on your sofa or over your desk,” Hermione said boldly, winking at him. 

“Holy fuck.”

Theo pushed her back against the door and kissed her again. He lifted her up and tried to wrap her legs around his waist but her pencil skirt was too tight. Setting her back on the ground, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, gripped her skirt and ripped it up the seam. 

“Theo, you just ruined my skirt.”

“I’ll buy you more. I need you and it was in my way.”

Legs now free, Hermione jumped into Theo’s arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was pulling at his tie, trying to loosen it enough to pull it off over his head, but the knot was too tight. 

“Son of a bitch,” Hermione growled before grabbing his shirt and pulling it apart, buttons scattering. 

“Hermione,” Theo said in a mockery of her earlier complaint, “you ruined my shirt.”

“With a body like yours you shouldn’t wear one. Holy shit, Theo; you’re ripped.”

“I like to exercise. And right now, I would like to burn calories by fucking you. Unless you would rather talk about how sexy I am all day?”

Hermione didn’t answer, instead she kissed him. She felt Theo sit and she positioned her legs from around his hips to kneel over him on the sofa. His hardness was hot against her core and she rocked her body, looking for release. Theo pulled his wand from his arm holster and vanished their clothes before dropping his wand on the floor. 

“I need you,” Theo whispered. 

Hermione moaned in agreement. Theo flipped them over so she was sitting on the sofa and he was kneeling in front of her. He pushed against her thighs, spreading them open before leaning forward to kiss her inner knees. Leaning back, Hermione slid her bum towards the edge of the sofa and spread her legs for him. 

“You can have me for lunch,” Hermione teased him.

Theo wasted no time and eagerly leaned forward to capture her clit in his mouth. He sucked lightly as his tongue flicked against her bundle of nerves. Hermione reached down, grabbing him by the hair and pulled his face closer to her. It had been months since she had been with anyone and wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass her by. 

“Stick your fingers in me, Nott. Make me come.”

Theo pulled his face back and slipped two fingers inside her. “I like a bossy witch. Tell me what to do.”

“Well first, you can stop talking and start licking and sucking. Then you can fuck my pussy with those fingers of yours until I come all over your face.”

Theo’s moan vibrated against her as he followed her instructions perfectly. Within moments, Hermione’s body was pulling tighter and tighter, like a bow string. With one sharp suck and a hard pressure against her G-spot, Hermione’s world exploded, and her body went limp. 

“What next, Goddess?”

“Such you were such a good listener, I’ll let you pick,” Hermione teased. “Sofa or desk?”

“Desk,” Theo said quickly. “That way every time I sit there I’ll think about you.”

Theo stood, and reached down to help Hermione off the sofa. As she stood, he lifted her back into his arms and kissed her neck, biting gently, as he walked them over to his large oak desk. With a wave of his hand, he wandlessly moved his papers to the floor and set her upon the desktop. Hermione hissed as the cold wood came into contact with her bare arse. 

Gripping her hips, Theo pulled her to the edge of his desk and kissed her again before reaching down to line his cock up with her entrance. The head of his dick was hot against her, and Hermione tightened her legs around his hips, bringing him closer and forcing him to slide inside of her. 

“Merlin, Granger—”

“I think I preferred when you called me Goddess, Theo,” Hermione said. “Now be a good boy and fuck me,”

“Shitting Salazar, Goddess,” Theo groaned out as he pushed himself all the way in. “You feel amazing.”

Hermione dug her nails into his back as he started to move in and out of her. The pace was brutal and she loved every minute of it. Theo was very well endowed, and she relished the stretch of him inside her. 

“I’m so close,” Theo whispered in her ear.

“You better not come until I do, Theo!” Hermione growled out. “Rub my clit while you’re fucking me.”

Theo, ever the good listener pressed his thumb against her clit and started to rub circles around it in time with his thrusts. 

“Come for me, Goddess.” 

Theo’s voice was strained in her ear and she knew he was close to coming. Knowing she was able to affect him so much was a heady feeling and Hermione felt herself close to coming once again. 

“Fuck me harder,” she begged. 

Theo’s hips started to hammer into her at an even more punishing pace; his thumb moving quickly against her in time with them. Hermione was right at the edge, but couldn’t fall off. Theo seemed to sense that she was having trouble because he bit her ear before speaking. 

“I need you to come so I can. Please, Goddess. Squeeze my cock with your cunt.”

Hermione’s world seemed to explode as she came around him. The only thing she could focus on was the place where they were joined together. She could distantly hear Theo roaring as she felt him swell and pulse inside of her, his come coating her inner walls. 

Finally catching their breath, Theo removed himself from Hermione and, leaving her on his desk, walked to where his wand was. She heard him mutter a repairing charm on her ripped skirt before coming back to her. His cleansing spell washed over her and her clothes were instantly back on her body. 

“Now, about Daphne,” Theo started. “No, don’t interrupt me. I want to hire her, not because you can’t do it on your own or any of the other rubbish you accused me of earlier. You work hard, Hermione; too hard sometimes. You are the first one here and the last to leave. You bring in more money than half of the other departments.”

“But,” Hermione protested, “if I’m doing so well, why do you want me to work with someone else? Why try to fix something that isn’t broken?”

“Because I care about you. I want you to be able to go on a holiday, or feel like you can stay home when you’re sick, or leave the office early when I want to take you on a date. I want you to train Daphne to be, if not as good as you, at least up to your standards.” Theo took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. “I want you to be happy, love. You’re overworked and I don’t want to see you burn out.”

“But, what if she’s not able to learn the spells or perform up to my standards?”

“I have every confidence in you as her boss. If she can’t give our clients the level of care that you can, I expect you to let her go, give her more training, or anything else that a manager would do to help their employee succeed.”

“And what about us?” Hermione asked. “What about what happened here.”

“Whatever you want us to be,” Theo answered. “I told you, I’ve been crazy about you for years. If you want this to be a one time thing or you just want to use me to release tension when you’re angry, then I’ll be disappointed but I’ll accept it.”

“And if I want to be more than that?” 

“Then I expect you to go home, pack an overnight bag, and meet me at my house in an hour. Because I’m not letting you leave until we have to be back here on Monday.”

“Well,” Hermione said, winking. “I guess I better go grab my things.”

“Really?” Theo looked surprised. 

“I hope you know what you’re getting into Theo, because this Goddess has a lot of things to teach you.”

“I can’t fucking wait!”

  
  



End file.
